Hollow
by Jayden111
Summary: A fic about Alister and a girl, which came to meet each other in a unique way, anyhoo, I suck in summaries, read inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

Hollow 

This is a story about Alister and a character I made up myself, if you don't like, then fuck you.

The girl has the same past as Alister, and it's a unique way that brings them together after all the years, just read and you'll understand

Chapter one – Getting them back

11 years ago

She was walking down the road, completely empty and confused, she just lost her sister, it was all Kaiba corps fault, she lost her sister, the only person she cared for, she knew she wasn't the only one who lost someone, but she didn't like it, she was just a kid, she was just 9, her baby sister had died, all she had left of her was a doll of her sister.

"Sis, I miss you." She softly whispered as she looked down at the doll, she didn't know where to turn now, Kaiba corps tanks were destroying everything, she didn't know where to go, there was no where safe, she covered the doll in some ragged clothes she found on the ground, she didn't want it to get blown up, it was the only memory she had of her sister.

As she was walking she heard another huge explosion, followed by devastating screams, she didn't understand why Kaiba Corp was doing this, they had no purpose here.

She was about to walk around a corner, to hide from the men, when a red headed boy ran into her, he looked about 11.

She fell to the ground and dropped the doll and the boy seemed to drop something to.

"Sorry." He said and then picked up the ragged thing he had covered again and then took of again.

She looked around, wondering who he was, but then she just picked up the doll again, but when she opened it to make sure it was still fine, she was surprised to see and action figure, that was totally messed up.

She gasped, the boy had her doll… "Oh no…" She said as she looked around for him, she had to get it back, she would exchange it with the action figure, she wanted it back, it was all she had left.

She saw him nowhere and just when she was about to go look for him someone grabbed her.

She screamed and struggled to get loose from the mans grip. "Let me go!" She yelled and the man just laughed.

"Another one, yes, the place will be cleared out soon enough, just be glad you didn't get blown up!" He yelled and she immediately turned angry, that's how her sister died, she was hit by a tanks blast.

She began to kick more and then she got loose and began to run, she couldn't exchange the dolls now, not unless she wanted to die as well, she was sure the boy felt the same way, she would need to track him later, she just hoped he escaped as well.

She began to run, she had to get away…

Present time

She looked down at the action figure as she lay on her bed, she still hadn't found the guy, but she was fine now, she escaped the tanks and found refuge in battle city, but not even this place was peaceful anymore, duel monsters were appearing and attacking people, she was sure it was Kaiba Corp again, but this time under the authority of Seto Kaiba.

A tear slipped down her face as she remembered her sister. "I miss you so much…" She whispered, as she let more tears slip down her face, but then suddenly her phone rang.

She jumped up and walked towards the phone.

She picked it up and answered. "Amy speaking." She said and then heard a familiar voice on the other side, Yugi Moto, a close friend of hers. "Hey Amy, what you up to?" He asked and she looked down and the doll again and smiled weakly.

"Just thinking, how about you?" She asked and Yugi laughed. "I'm dueling, but I have a favor to ask of you." Yugi said and Amy was surprised, Yugi never asked for something, so this had to be serious.

"Yes, anything." She said and then heard him speak again.

"I need you to not duel any people for a while." He said and she gasped. "That is crap, no way, why?" She demanded, she loved dueling.

Yugi sighed on the other side of the phone. "These guys go around and steals people's souls, and I don't want you to get hurt." He said and she growled.

She put the doll down and took her deck as she put it in her jackets pocket and then put on her duel disc. "There is no way that I'm going to just sit back and let people's souls be stolen, I know what it feels like to lose someone, so forget that I'm backing off." She said and then hung up the phone.

There was no way that she would allow that, she knew what it felt like, and she would never wish that pain upon anyone.

She got dressed in a black and purple clothes, she took the action figure and walked out of her apartment, she would find these people and show them what it felt like to lose someone, but they would lose each other, she didn't like to hurt people, but she would only be serving justice, better getting rid of them, that what they get rid of a lot of other people, innocent people.

Amy was outside now, walking around, it was dark already, well she thought it was the right time, since most evil guys usually preyed in the night, just like the rare hunters from a while ago.

As she was still walking she heard something behind her, she didn't turn around yet, she just continued to walk with caution, she would act surprised to see this person, but she hoped it was one of those creeps, she would like to teach them a lesson.

"What are you doing out so late?" She heard a male voice ask, but she still didn't turn around. "Just walking." She said, but still didn't turn around.

She heard the man come closer. "It's not safe walking at this time of the night." She heard him say and she smiled. "That's what I'm counting on." She said and now she turned around, and she saw a huge guy, a bald guy, he looked like the mafia, but the strange thing was, she didn't see any duel disc on him.

The man smiled. "Well then you just got lucky." He said as he walked closer and she growled. "Where's your duel disc?" She asked and the man smiled. "I don't duel." He said and she gasped, he hadn't expected 'this' sort of trouble, this was bad.

"Well then I don't have any use for you." She said as she began to back away, she didn't even want to imagine what was on his mind.

"You may not have any use for me, but I have some uses for you." He said as he smiled and was close to her, she growled.

"The feeling is not mutual, so go." She said, she wasn't going to act scared or worried, even if she was, she wanted to run, but he'd catch her, and if she was going down, she would go down fighting.

He was now in front of her, and she was trying not to stutter or move away. "You are stubborn, that is something I like." He said and she growled. "I don't care what you like." She said and was now seriously considering to run.

Amy moved away a little, but then the guy grabbed her and she growled. "Let me go!" She hissed and he smiled. "Maybe when I am done." He said and then pulled her to him.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" She yelled and the tried to kick him, but she failed.

He smiled. "And I told you I will…when I'm done, so both of us will get what we want." He said and she growled, she had to get away, she now only wanted to go home and cry or hide.

"Don't you dare kill me." She hissed and the man began laughing. "Kill you? Oh no… I had something far more pleasing in mind." He said and she gasped, she now realized what he meant.

"Hell no!" She yelled as she began to struggle with her life now, well more than her life, her dignity.

The man laughed as she squirmed in his grip. "Oh… now you're struggling… well good then, it will be much more pleasing." He said and she growled as she tried to get loose again, but she couldn't, his grip was to strong.

The man pulled her down to the ground, and as much as she tried to stay up, she couldn't, his entire body weight was pulling her down.

She was now on the ground, the man on her. "Get of me!" She yelled again and he just smiled, but then a voice came.

"I suggest you get of her." Another male voice said and Amy felt a bit of hope, until she saw the guy, he had shoulder length red hair, a long black cape, black pants and a black top as well, but he was much smaller than the huge guy, one punch from the guy and the red head was out.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, it's short, I know, but I prefer to write in chapters, it's a habit, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow 

Chapter two – Surprise

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man turned to the red head and began laughing. "You're going to stop me?" He asked and the red head nodded, looking pretty confident about it. "Yes, I am." The red head said and the bald one began laughing harder.

"Oh, I'm so scared little boy." The bald one said and the red head smirked. "The name is Alister by the way." He said and the bald one smiled. "Oh, how precious, now go away." He said but Alister walked towards him, and oddly he drew a card from his deck, he was also wearing an odd looking duel disc.

"Do you like your soul?" Alister asked as he drew another card, this one a magic card with a weird circle on it.

Amy was meanwhile looking on, she was just glad that what the bald one wanted to do to her was delayed. "Should I?" The bald one asked and Alister smiled as he lifted his monster card, which could be identified as man eater bug. "You should, it's what keeps you in this plane." He said and then suddenly a light came from his card, glowing brightly.

'What the hell?" The bald one asked as he had to shield his eyes from the light, and so did Amy.

Alister smiled as he looked at his man eater bug, not his favorite monster, but it would do very well. "Say hello to my monster." Alister said and the bald guy now looked at began laughing. "Oh, you so scared me with that hologram." He said and Alister smiled. "I never said it was a hologram." He said and then pointed to the bald guy. "Man eater bug, do your thing." Alister said and the creature began running towards the bald guy.

The bald guy didn't seem worried, he was convinced it was a hologram, but then the creature pounced him and began tearing at his flesh, the guy yelled but after a while nothing was left, nothing but his face on the magic card Alister held.

Alister made man-eater bug disappear and then walked towards Amy, who was shocked out of her wits from seeing that. "Are you okay?" He asked and she turned to him. "You killed him!" She yelled and Alister smirked. "Was he not going to do the same to you?" Alister asked and Amy growled, he was most probably, but that still gave him no right to kill him.

"Yes, but that didn't give you any right, what happened to him, how did your monster appear?" She yelled and Alister smiled. "Duel me and I'll show you." He said as she looked at her duel disc, she shook her head, she didn't want to duel now.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to duel?" She asked, she was shaking and shivering, she was definitely not in any position to duel, Alister smirked as he looked at her.

"No, but I don't care, I just need your soul." He said and Amy growled, she figured out by now that this was one of the guys who stole people's souls.

"So you saved me physically to kill me mentally?" She asked and Alister smiled. "That's a better way of putting it, but I'm basically going to rip the life out of you." He said and she growled.

"Why do you steal peoples souls?" She asked, she wanted to know what the insane reason was for his behavior.

Alister growled. "These people are cruel and ruthless, they don't care about anyone." Alister said and Amy gasped. "That's no reason to hurt people! And not all people are cruel and ruthless, there is only a couple, like you!" She yelled and Alister growled.

"I am not the monster, Cysoboro Kaiba is the monster!" He yelled and Amy gasped, her past coming up. "Don't talk about him!" She yelled and Alister growled. "Why not? Do you like him? If you do, you're foolish!" Alister yelled and Amy growled.

"I hate that son of a bitch!" She yelled and Alister was surprised at her outburst, it seemed he wasn't the only one who hated him.

But Alister was still angry, he had a much more valid reason than her to hate him, even if he didn't know her reason. "What he did to me was far worse that what he did to you!" Alister yelled and Amy got angry now.

"Oh and what did he do to you?" She asked and Alister growled. "He took my brother!" He yelled and Amy scowled, almost the same as her. "Is your brother still alive?" She asked and Alister nodded. "I think so, I don't know." He said and she growled.

"Then good for you, my sister is dead, he killed her!" She yelled as tears came to her eyes. "I saw her blow up right in front of my eyes, your brother might still be alive, my sister is dead, gone forever!" She yelled and Alister gasped, he seemed to feel pity now.

He looked down at Amy, she seemed really broken up about it. "Do you have any remembrance of her?" He asked and Amy shook her head. "No… I lost it long ago, the same day I lost her." She said and Alister went down on his knees, so that he could see her eye to eye.

"Same here… I lost the only thing I had left of my brother." He said, he found an odd fascination in this girl, she seemed like she might be able to understand him, not like everyone else.

She looked up at him, his gray eyes seemed empty, but it still held emotion, just like hers, except hers were purple. "What did you have of your brother?" She asked and Alister smiled. "Oh nothing really important, it was actually stupid, but it was all I had, but it's gone now." He said and Amy nodded.

She looked at her jacket pocket, that's were she put the action figure. "Mine was a bit stupid to, but when I lost it, it was replaced with someone else's thing, so someone out there is running around with my sisters doll." She said and Alister gasped. "Did you say doll?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it was a black headed Barbie if I remember right." She said and Alister gasped again, this couldn't be the girl he ran into so long ago.

"Why do you look so surprised, it's what little girls play with." She said and Alister was still speechless and Amy was finding this weird. "Um… hello…?" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry… but with what was the doll replaced?" He asked and she took the action figure out of her jackets pocket. "This, it's a bit beaten up, but I kept it all these years because I know it means something to someone." She said and Alister looked at the too familiar action figure.

He took it from her and looked at it closer, it was the same one his brother had, the same one he had before it accidentally got switched with the doll. "I don't believe it." He said and she was confused.

"Don't believe what? That it's as old as a relic?" She asked and Alister shook his head. "No girl…" He said and she sighed. "By the way, my name is Amy if you care." She said and Alister nodded, she didn't understand his weird behavior.

Alister looked at her, and then back at the action figure. "Can I have this?" He asked and she gasped. "No way, that's all I have left, even if it isn't mine, I have had that toy for 11 years, it means something to me." She said and Alister nodded.

"And so does it to me." He said and now she was confused, even if it was obvious, she didn't understand. "What do you mean? How can it mean something to you, you just saw it for the first time…" She said and Alister shook his head.

"This is the toy I lost, this is my brothers action figure." He said and she gasped. "You mean to tell me you're that boy I ran into?" She asked and Alister nodded. "Yes, and you're the girl I ran into, if you don't believe me, I do remember that both were in cloths, that's why we picked up the wrong ones." He said and she nodded, but then had a question.

"I can't deny you property of it then, but were is my sisters doll?" She asked as Alister put the action figure in his capes pocket.

"At my home." He said and she nodded. "Can I please come to get it, I really want it." She said and Alister nodded, he knew how she felt, after all these years he was so glad to find the action figure again, it was like loosing an important item and then discovering it later, you can't describe the joy you feel.

He got up and began walking, and she followed…

XXX

They have been walking for a while and Amy was getting tired, she wasn't really used to walking long distances, since most shops were near her.

"How far?" She asked and Alister smiled. "Oh we passed it already." He said and she gasped. "What? Then why are we still walking?" She asked and he smiled. "You looked a little tired, and fresh air works great for sleepiness." He said and she growled.

"I am sleepy because I'm walking…" She said as she was close to fainting.

Alister turned to her and saw how weary she was looking. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes… I think so…" She said, but then she fell to the ground, but luckily Alister was in time to catch her.

"I dare say you're not." He said and she smiled slightly. "Guess you're right…" She whispered and then Alister helped her up…

xxxxx

A/N: Okay, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hollow 

Chapter three – Water

XXXX

Alister was done helping Amy up and was now looking her straight in the eyes, but as quickly as he looked, he turned away.

"How much did you sleep?" He asked, referring to her exhaustion, she thought for a second. "Yesterday last." She said and Alister smiled. "Well, that partially explains why you nearly fell over, but it doesn't explain _why _you slept so long ago." He said and she nodded. "Yeah…" She whispered as they began to walk back towards his house.

"Care to share?" Alister asked and she smiled. "Oh, sorry that was rude, yes of course, I was just to busy to sleep." She said and Alister nodded. "With what?" He asked and she smiled.

"Want the truth?" She asked and Alister smiled. "Of course." He said and she smiled now. "I was trying to find the rude red head that ran me over 11 years ago, to beat the life out of him and then take the doll back." She said as she grinned and Alister smiled and stopped, which made her stop as well.

"Well, you had no idea what I was going to do to you…" He said with a soft tone and a devilish smile on his face and she looked at him weirdly. "Care to share?" She asked, using the exact words he did earlier, Alister smirked. "No." He said quickly and she growled. "Hey I told you!" She yelled after him as he started to walk again.

"Well I didn't give you to much of a choice." He said as he walked on. "Well I neither give you any." She said and Alister smiled as he saw her run up to him in the side of his eyes.

"Don't you?" He asked as he let out a small laugh and she growled. "No, I don't, now spill it." She said and Alister smiled at her demanding tone. "I'd rather not, you'd call me a freak." He said and she smiled. "You're already a freak, now tell me." She said rather quickly and Alister smiled again.

"Very well." He said and she smiled in victory. "I wanted to throw you into a meat grinder." He said and she gasped. "That's psychotic, not freaky." She said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, does it matter, I'm not going to do it anymore, unless you want me to?" He asked and she gasped. "Of course not!" She yelled quickly and he smirked and began walking again.

"Well then don't bring it up again, I might still be tempted." He said and she growled. 'I'll pull you with." She said and Alister smiled.

"You won't be able to." He said and she ran up to him again.

"Oh and why not?" She asked, she was pretty sure if he tried to throw her into a meat grinder she'll be able to take him with, she was almost positive.

Alister stopped again and turned to her, he then suddenly walked behind her and grabbed her arms, he pulled them together, holding them like cuffs would. "Because I'd tie your hands together, like this." He said and she struggled.

"I'll still be able to pull you with." She said, a bit of doubt in her voice, Alister smiled and then began to edge her towards the bridge, which was above water, but not high, it was about 1 meter above water.

"We'll see." He said and she struggled more as he came closer to the bridge. "Please tell me your house is across the bridge…" She whispered and Alister smiled. "Remember when I said we already passed it?" He asked and she nodded, not really finding his question of importance. "Yeah." She said and he smiled.

"Well, did we cross the bridge on the way to my house?" He asked and she gasped, now realizing why he asked it.

"No…" She said in a whisper of a voice, Alister smiled as they were now on the small bridge.

"Get my point?" He asked and she nodded as she saw him climb onto the railing of the bridge, somehow having perfect balance and he was able to pull her up without struggle, which proved he was much stronger than he looked.

"Good." He said and she looked down at the icy water, which looked like black liquid swirling around in the dark.

She tried to get her hands loose, but she didn't quite succeed.

"Ready?" He asked and she suddenly thought of something. "And what makes you so sure I won't be able to pull you with?" She asked and Alister smiled, he was mildly surprised that he was actually enjoying her company, he never enjoyed anyone's company.

"I'm pretty sure, because I'm going to push you and you won't have enough time to grab me with." He said, he was sure of this, more than sure.

"Well not if I pull first." She said and before Alister could do anything she pulled herself of the bridge, which pulled Alister with, considering he was holding her hands tightly.

Both of them fell into the icy water, and somehow as they fell the short distance Alister let her hands go and enclosed his arms around her, almost in a protective gesture.

She felt his arms around her, but she wasn't thinking much about it, she was more preoccupied with the water.

Alister also felt the water all around him, but it was somehow soothing, the iciness of the water, it fit his heart perfectly, but at the moment he wanted to get to the surface of the water, even if he found it wonderfully soothing, he didn't see drowning as an option, he still had to gather souls for Dartz.

Alister still held her as he swam to the surface and then he broke it, with her, and she gasped for air. "Quick thinking." He said and she smiled as she shivered. "Well, I DID say I'm not going down alone." She said and Alister smiled as he swam to the river bank.

"Yes, well now I will remember to watch out of that when I throw you into the meat grinder." He said and she smiled. "I'll think of something else." She said and Alister smirked.

"So will I." He said and then both of them got out and he looked down at her and she spoke. "Um… can you maybe let me go?" She asked and Alister blushed for some reason, but he let her go non-the-less.

She started to walk onto the road again and Alister followed. "Now can we please go and get the doll?" She begged as she was hugging her body, to try and cancel out some of the coldness she was feeling, and she found it weird that Alister wasn't even shivering a bit. 'Freak' She thought quickly.

Alister gasped at the mention of the doll and quickly felt his cape pocket to make sure his action figure was still there, and he sighed in relief when he enclosed his fingers around it.

"Yes, I suppose, but you're not dripping on my carpet." He said and she growled. "You should think about that also Goth boy." She said and Alister chuckled. "Goth boy?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, you dress like a Goth." She said and Alister looked down at himself, he never though he looked like a Goth, well he did dress similar to them, and he did have the same personality as most, plus he wanted to steal peoples souls, but that more fell into the category of maniac.

"Well, I don't think so, and I'm not a boy." He said and she smirked. "Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, I'm 22, a boy or a girl is a teen." He said and she growled. "Well you called me a girl when we first met, so are you calling me a teen?" She asked and he smirked.

"Yes." He said and she growled. "I'm 20, that doesn't make me a girl." She said and Alister chuckled. "Yes… you're right…" He said and she smiled. "Told you." She said, but then he continued. "You're a girly girl." He said and she gasped and her eyes narrowed.

"I will throw you into a meat grinder if you don't keep quiet." She warned and Alister smiled and put on a fake hurt face.

"Ouch…" He said jokingly and she smiled at the face he pulled, it looked absolutely adorable.

"You look so cute!" She accidentally blurted out and she found Alister standing there, mouth agape and mildly turning red, but she couldn't see it in the dark.

She quickly grabbed her mouth, she couldn't believe she let that slip out.

xxxx

A/N: Yeah I know, it's a bit quick and all, but you gotta understand this one thing… I've read MANY stories on this site, and ALL of them take like ages to get to the romance parts, and I know how bored I got, and then I just stop at like the third chapter or so if it gets too boring, I don't like having boring parts in stories, cause it SUCKS.

And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow 

Chapter four – Departure

Oh yes, I made a mistake, Alester is spelled Alister, so I've changed it in all my chapters, so please forgive me for the mistake.

x.X.x

"Please repeat that sentence?" Alister could still not believe what she said , but he could see how shocked she looked herself at saying what she said. "I-I meant to say the face you pulled was cute, more like adorable." She defended, it was the truth, or so she thought.

Alister seemed to believe this more. "Oh okay, thank goodness, you almost had me worried." He said, but there was a small tinge of disappointment in his voice, but she didn't notice.

"Aah, I had you worried?" She asked as she lightly pushed him and he smiled as he stumbled back falsely. "So you want to play that way?" He asked and she smiled. "What's your address?" She asked and Alister was surprised at the change of subject. "13th Crystal street, and don't change the subject." He said and she smiled as she looked at the street they were in now, they were in Crystal street. "I'm not." She said and Alister was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she smiled. "You'll have to catch me to push me." She said and she suddenly began to run, she was a fast runner when it came to running.

Alister smiled. "So be it." He said and then took of after her.

She looked behind her, but she didn't see Alister. "I think I lost him." She said, she wanted to get to his house, then she would've won, and she was sure he realized that, she was about 2 blocks away from his house.

She was still looking behind her when something jumped her from the sidewalk, she let out a scream as she was pulled to the ground and was about to fight the thing of when she saw who it was and he was smiling devilishly as he had her pinned to the ground. "Got you." He said and she let out a long sigh but then smiled.

"You said it was to push me, and you can't push me while I'm on the ground." She said and then realized how wrong that sounded and blushed, but it didn't seem that Alister realized the way it sounded.

"Then get up." He said as he lifted himself of her and she thought of a way to get away before he could push her, run again, this time she'd be more careful and run in the middle of the street.

She quickly jumped up and before Alister could push her she pushed him and then took of again, running in the middle of the street again.

Alister smirked as he watched her go. "What an odd female." He thought and then took after her again, he caught her once without much trouble, and he'll do it again.

Amy was still running, for about a minute now and she was getting tired, and was slowing down a lot, she decided she could look behind her now, when she did she didn't see him, so she looked at the sidewalk on both sides and still didn't see him.

"I lost him…" She sighed in relief as she still didn't turn around, but then she felt two arms come around her waist as was pulled against the captors body, and when she felt the wetness of the persons clothes she immediately knew who it was, and then she felt his mouth come next to her ear.

"You really don't stand a chance." He whispered in her ear and somehow her knees started to feel like jelly, but she managed to keep herself up.

"You really shouldn't run that fast." She said softly, it was a corny thing to say, but she had nothing else to say, nothing that she wanted him to hear anyway.

She felt him smile against her ear and got even more numb. "I wouldn't call that fast, you're just slow." He said, she couldn't believe how seductive his insults sounded.

She shook her head to get the disturbing thought out of her head. "Fine, you win." She said and Alister still didn't let her go.

"Yes." He said and then let her go and gave her a small push and she smiled and then pushed him. "Hey, don't push me." She said jokingly and Alister smiled. "Are you really going to start again?" He asked as he gave her a small push back.

She smiled as she tried to push him but he moved out of the way. "Should I?" She asked and Alister smirked. "If you want to get beaten at your own game… again." He said and she growled, he had a point, he caught her easily, both times.

"Oh, okay, never mind, let's get going." She said and Alister chuckled. "I thought you'd see things my way." He said and she growled again.

"No I don't." She defended and she smirked. "What was that?" He asked as he took her by her shoulders, she mildly shivered at his touch but kept on a stern face.

She let out a weak smile. "Don't tell me you're deaf and slow?" She asked, mocking him now and he smiled. "You're going to wish you never said." He said and when she saw the smile on his face, she wish she didn't.

"Oh…uh…okay… let's just get going." She said as she ripped free from his grip and started to walk towards his house, and she heard him laugh softly behind her and it mildly unnerved her.

X.X.X

Alister and Amy reached his house now, Alister hadn't spoken a word to her and Amy felt to out of place to say something, especially after his last comment, but then he spoke.

"We're here." He said as he walked to the front door, it was a rather small house, but it looked livable.

She looked on as he unlocked the door and urged her to go inside, and she neither felt to good about that idea, but she knew it would be the only way she would get her sisters doll back, and for that, she was willing to sacrifice anything.

Amy walked into the house and was confused as to why Alister hadn't turned on the lights yet.

"It's dark." She said and she heard Alister chuckle and it send chills down her spine, she didn't know whether it was good or bad chills, but it was usually bad.

She heard the door close behind her and lock. "I know." She heard him say and she felt very awkward and out of place suddenly.

"Can you put on a light?" She asked as she started to search around the room from a light, but she failed when she felt Alister take her one hand and then the other, holding them both behind her back. "What are you doing?" She asked and she heard him chuckle again.

"Remember my meat grinder idea?" He asked and she was scared for a second, but then smiled. "Yes, I remember, but I can bet my life that you don't have a giant meat grinder in this house." She said and Alister smiled.

"Yes, you're right, I don't, but that was just to remind you of the idea, it's not to say that WAS my idea." He said and now she was completely confused. "What do you mean?" She asked and Alister chuckled again.

"Well I would've though about soaking you in water, but since you're already wet, that doesn't work very well…" He said in a whisper like voice and she was getting to freaked out, she had to put an end to this.

"Stop this right now Alister, I'm serious." She said, but her voice faltered and sounded weak and scared.

She heard him chuckle again. "Are you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am, I just came here to get the doll, nothing more, so get me the doll and I'll get going." She said and Alister scowled.

"Very well." He said, he seemed to have a bit of disappointment in his voice, as he let Amy go she rubbed her wrists, it wasn't hurting, it was just mildly burning from his touch.

"Thank you." She muttered and Alister just nodded and walked to a wall and then she heard a switch flick and the lights in the apartment went on, and now for the first time she could see him clearly, she couldn't before, not once, it was all darkness, she could only see what he was wearing, his color hair and so on, nothing clear, only a vague shadow.

She stared at the red head more clearly now, and she felt light headed, he had a biker boy look, a long cape, which could be called a trench-coat, a long black shirt, that hugged his body perfectly, showing of every single muscle he had, which were a lot more than she thought, and black loose pants he also wore black lace boots, that looked like it could make a serious dent in a person if he kicked one, his hair was a dark red and his eyes were a dull gray.

. "Oh my god…" She said and with that simple sentence she fainted, and Alister was just in time to catch her, looking at like she was insane. "Is the light that hard to bare?" He asked as he still looked at her confused, he thought she fainted at the sudden burst of light…

XXX

Yeah okay I know, stupid thing to write, but I thought it would be funny, so what the heck, it's my story, I can do WHATEVER I like, even make him die from a piece of ash… nah…

Thanks for reviewing midnite, really appreciate it! And if you see storm, please tell her I will read and review her story ASAP, but I'm currently to busy, I need to write like hell, and tell her I'm also writing on my other stories, but first want to write a whole bunch of chapters on them so that both of you don't have to wait like ages for the next chapter.

And the same message to you, since you also read and reviewed most of my stories, thanks for that!

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hollow 

Chapter five – (still have to think about this)

XXX

Alister had put her unconscious figure down on the couch, he was looking at her like she was an alien, plus he was getting bored so he had nothing better to stare at.

He walked to his kitchen to get something to eat, he was getting rather hungry now. "Why did I even bring her here?" He asked himself as he opened his fridge. "It must be because she wants the doll and she was going to get raped by that bald guy…" Alister said as he was about to take something out, but then closed the fridge.

The mere thought of her getting raped it made him sick and he lost his appetite at the thought.

He looked back at her figure on the couch. "But I'm still confused to why she fainted…" He said to himself as he walked towards her again, he sat on the other side of the couch and continued to stare at her.

XXX

Alister was now getting rather bored, she didn't move, even if only 10 minutes had passed.

"Wake up." He said to her, but she didn't move, he sighed and poked her. "Wake up already." He repeated, but she still didn't move.

Alister growled and then pinched her, and as he suspected, she jumped up as a scream left her mouth.

"Where am I, what am I?" She asked quickly and Alister smiled. "You're in my home and as far as I know, you're human." He said as he let out a small laugh and then she rubbed her head, still not looking at him.

"Now I want to know why you fainted when I put on the light." Alister said and now she looked at him, and gulped down what she was thinking. "The light… my eyes, sorry." She said, making up a lame excuse, but it was better than the truth.

Alister smirked. "That's a silly reason to faint, but what more can I expect from a girl…" He said and she growled and punched him on the shoulder. "Jerk." She said mockingly and Alister smirked.

"And such a lame punch as well…" He mocked her and she growled and then crossed her arms and sat grumpily on the couch, not saying another word and Alister smiled at her, she looked pissed of, but he knew she wasn't.

5 minutes passed and she hadn't said anything yet and Alister was already getting so bored again that he was watching how the leaves rustled on a tree outside of the window.

Alister suddenly stood up and walked into a different room, Amy watched as he entered the room, wondering what he was doing.

Moments later he came back and he held something small in his hand and then threw it towards her, she was surprised, but caught it and when she saw what it was, she smiled, it was her sisters doll, it pretty much looked the same. "Thank you." She finally said and Alister nodded.

"Well, it's only fair since you returned my brothers toy to me." He said and she nodded and then she hugged the toy and Alister was finding this weird, he wouldn't hug his toy… well not in front of other people.

Amy stood up, she should probably be getting home. "I have to get going…" She whispered and Alister nodded. "Yes, but do you need a ride home?" He asked and she thought about that, her house was quite a while away, but if she let him ride him home, then he would know where she lives.

"No thanks, I don't live to far." She said and Alister nodded. "Very well, bye then." He said as he walked to the front door and opened it.

She nodded as she walked out of the door. "Bye." She said and then he closed the door and she started to walk down the street, still hugging the doll.

XXX

Amy was now much closer to her house, but it felt like miles to her, she was wet, tired and uncomfortable.

"That lift would've have been so bad…" She whispered to herself, but then just shook her head. "What was I thinking anyway? He is a ruthless soul-stealer, and I was walking around with him, I must be crazy, if I never see him again, it will be a good thing." She said as she continued to walk.

XXX

Alister was meanwhile sitting on his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms resting on them, he was already in his night clothes, which was only loose gray pants, he didn't even bother to put on a t-shirt.

As he was still sitting there his cell-phone suddenly rang.

Alister let out a long sigh of irritation as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked in an angry voice, he didn't want to be bothered now, he never wanted to be bothered, and he now realized how stupid it was to let Amy into his house, and almost his heart, he hardly knew her, and he thought he could trust her, but he was now thinking more clearly.

"This is Dartz." The person on the other side said and Alister immediately looked more serious. "Yes master Dartz, with what can I help you?" Alister asked, he had never called him before, the only person he has ever called was Raphael.

"I would like you to gather me some more souls…" He said and Alister suddenly interrupted. "Why can't Raphael, Mai or Valon do it?" Alister asked and he heard Dartz growl on the other side.

"Maybe if you let me finish I would've told you…" Dartz said and Alister waited for him to continue. "Raphael is out to the Pharaoh and Valon apparently has some business with Miss Valentine and I presume she had the same excuse." Dartz said and Alister sighed, he pretty much just got home.

"Can I rather do it tomorrow?" Alister asked, he knew he should back chat Dartz, but he wasn't in the mood to go out.

"Tomorrow is another day that has gone to waste, you will go out tonight, and gather approximately five souls, is this clear?" He asked and Alister sighed again, he didn't want to go hunt down 5 people, duel them, AND then only take their soul, wait, he'd just steal it from them.

"Oh, and Alister… Don't even try to pull the same stunt you pulled earlier with the bald guy, his energy was useless, so I set him free a while ago, you know you need to take souls by dueling." Dartz said and Alister growled but then gasped. "You set him free!" He yelled and Dartz growled and Alister's outburst.

"Yes, I did, a short while ago, his soul was useless." He said and Alister growled, this could be bad.

"Now get going already." Dartz said as he hung up and Alister growled as he quickly got into the same type of pants as earlier, and trench coat, except now he put on his short gray top, that also hugged his body perfectly.

Alister put on his sunglasses, he never wore a helmet when he drove on his bike, so he took sunglasses.

He growled as he walked outside and towards his bike. "First the bald one… then Amy…" He said, he wanted to swipe her from his mind, and what does a perfect maniac do to get someone of the mind? Get rid of them.

XXXX

N/A: Yeah, yeah, I know, a bit corny, a bit short, sue me if you like… or don't, yeah, don't sue me!

And midnite, thanks for reviewing, again, you're my only reviewer… :(

Oh well, guess not many people read Yugioh, or they just don't like Alister…

Next chapter might take a while to come.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Hollow 

Chapter 6 – Possession

x.X.x

Alister drove down the road, he knew where the bald guy was last, and he was sure he would've have gotten to far, and neither could Amy, she didn't walk that fast.

He reached the area a couple of minutes later, he stopped and looked around but the bald guy was nowhere to be found, Alister scowled. "Ugh… Maybe he ran…" Alister said aloud and then heard someone speak.

"Hi.. Alister, what are you doing back here?" He heard her ask, and his heart immediately froze, but he didn't turn around, he needed to do what Dartz told him, he didn't have a choice.

"Searching for the bald guy." Alister said and he heard her walk up to him. "I thought he was gone." She said, and Alister nodded, he was gone, his man-eater bug rid him of both his body and soul, but when Dartz released the one part, the other part came back as well, which would be his body.

"Yes… but he was set free." Alister said and heard Amy laugh, and he sensed a small tinge of evil in her voice, and this made him turn around immediately and he gasped at what he saw.

"What happened to you?" He asked shocked as he looked at her.

She looked down on herself. "Nothing…" She said in a low hiss, that told him to back of, her voice even sound different.

Alister growled, he had no idea what happened to her, but he was going to find out. "Where did the blood come from?" He asked again, a lot more demanding than before.

Her purple clothes were ripped and covered in blood, but it didn't seem to be her own, and that is what Alister found odd, and she seemed different.

"The blood? Oh… from nowhere." She said as she smiled and Alister walked towards her, looking angry. "Don't play games with me." He warned, if she was going to be unfriendly, so would he.

She smiled at him, an evil smile, and then walked towards him as well. "Who said this was a game?" She asked and Alister growled, his eyes narrowing through the glasses.

"Stop this now and tell me what is going on." He said, his voice low and dangerous, but she just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said, and Alister saw her eyes now, it was dull, not the bright purple he once saw, it looked dead.

Alister was now in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Tell me!" He hissed and she just smiled and then he shook her. "Tell me now!" He yelled, he could see something was wrong, he could see this was not her, and he was worried for some reason and wanted to know the truth.

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, I am fine." She said, her eyes narrowed a bit as he shook her again. "And don't do that again." She warned and Alister had never feared anyone or anything, he would not start now, he neither listened to anyone, only to Dartz.

"Listen, don't play tough with me, you WILL tell me what's going on." He said as he pressed her shoulders, as a warning to say he can do a lot worse if he wanted to.

She didn't look intimidated, she didn't even look scared. "You'll have to kill me first." She said and Alister growled. "I will if you don't tell me what's going on." He said and she smirked. "Really? But if you kill me, you won't get an answer, now will you?" She asked and Alister growled and then let her go.

"Fine… I will play nice… Tell me what's going on… before I bash your skull in." He said in a semi-sweet voice and she laughed. "You call that nice?" She asked while still laughing and Alister couldn't take it anymore, his anger was boiling over, but then he thought of something and calmed down.

"I know how to make you talk." He said without emotion and she seemed amused. "Go ahead, make me talk." She said and within a second Alister had grabbed her and took something out of her jacket pocket, it was the Barbie doll.

"Tell me or this thing is going to have an early visit to heaven." He said as he held the doll tightly in his one hand.

He looked at her face and she was still smiling. "You think I care about that stupid toy?" She asked and Alister gasped, something was seriously wrong with her, she nearly hugged the life out of the doll when he gave it to her first, but now she didn't care about it, he had no idea how all this could happen in less than a hour, but it made him angry, so angry.

"I have no idea who you are, but you're not Amy." He spat out as he put the doll in his picket and he saw her smile now. "Bingo, guess you're not an complete idiot." She said and Alister growled again, his anger rising to a dangerous level.

"Where is she!" He yelled as he grabbed her by her collar and the imposter smiled. "Right here." He said as she pointed to herself and Alister didn't understand. "What do you mean!" Alister yelled as he dropped her to the ground, staring at her angrily, he was thinking that it might be the same as Yugi, a separate being living inside of her, except she didn't have a millennium item, so it couldn't be that.

"I mean…" She stopped in mid-sentence and Alister saw her eyes go normal, all the evil vanish from it and she looked around and then at Alister. "Where am I?" She asked and Alister recognized this voice to be the real Amy's, he was about to go to talk to her when he saw the evil return to her eyes.

"See what I mean?" she asked, the evil voice back, but Alister didn't understand. "NO! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled, his anger returning, he saw the scared look on Amy's face, how confused she looked, and it infuriated him.

"I mean I am in possession of her, don't you remember me?" She asked and Alister growled. "NO!" He yelled and she smiled. "Really? You killed me." She said and Alister still didn't understand, he hadn't killed anyone, not as far as he knew, he only took people's souls.

"A name would help." Alister hissed and she smiled. "I'm bald." She said and with that Alister gasped, it was the bald guy, he thought he would go back into his own body, but he guess he was wrong, his body never appeared, Dartz obviously didn't go through the right procedure to release his soul, so he was left a wandering soul and went into the closet living being, which happened to be Amy.

"Okay… but where did the blood come from?" Alister asked, trying to suppress the need to bash the bald guy into pieces, but if he did, he would be killing Amy, not the bald guy.

"Oh… I was so excited to back, even if it was in the girls body who ruined me… that I had some fun." He said and Alister knew what that meant, he killed someone or got into a fight, and the worst part would be, it would be framed on Amy if they figured out who did it.

"But it was still your fault that I was destroyed, you did it." He hissed at Alister and Alister growled. "You are a complete pathetic idiot, what makes you think I can't evict you from her body?" Alister asked, now smiling, he could, well if he got the help of Dartz he could… And he would.

He laughed. "You really think I'd allow you to kill me twice?" He asked and Alister smiled as he lifted his cell phone and dialed in Dartz number and looked at Amy, well the imposter inside her.

"It's Alister, I need to ask a favor." Alister said as he said, still keeping his eyes firmly on Amy. "Oh, so you're gonna get a priest or something?" He asked as he laughed, and Alister couldn't stand to see Amy laughed, while it was that man.

Alister growled at the bald guy. "Yes master, I need you to evict a lost soul from someone's body." Alister said and he smiled. "OH, so you have a master?" He mocked and Alister growled. "Thanks, see you soon." Alister said and hung up.

"Yes, and you'll soon meet him." Alister said and then moments later he saw Dartz walk from the alley, he had no idea how he did it, but he was always close by for some reason, Alister didn't under a lot of stuff about Dartz, but he didn't care about it either.

"So Alister, is this the person?" Dartz asked as he stared at Amy and Alister nodded. "Yes, you know that bald headed guy you released, well he went into her body." Alister said and Dartz now looked at Alister.

"I don't see why I should evict him, incase you're planning to dual this girl to take her soul of course." Dartz said and Alister didn't know what to say. "Yes, probably." Alister said and Dartz nodded and then walked towards Amy.

"So you think it is fun to possess other people?" Dartz asked and Amy smiled. "Yes you husky." He said, referring to Dartz eyes, which were two colors, like huskies.

"What is your name?" Dartz asked as he stopped in front of Amy and she smiled. "Pipit." He said and Alister let out a laugh at the funny name and Pipit glared at Alister.

"Okay Mr. Pipit, there are 2 ways we can do this…" Dartz said as he pulled out a dagger from his white suit, it had the Hebrew signs on it, that read 'life devourer'.

"You can leave this body or I can take both souls into this dagger." Dartz said and Alister gasped at that sentence, he didn't know why he cared about Amy, well he at least thought he cared about her in a small way.

"So which will it be?" Dartz asked as he neared the dagger to Amy, it's blade beginning to glow dangerously, as it was nearing it's target, the blade fed of souls, taking them and storing them, with each soul the blade got stronger, well more dangerous and in the end he would use it with his great beast.

Pipit smiled. "If I'm going down, which I don't believe I am, I will take this bitch with me." He said and Dartz smiled.

"Very well, then both of you shall fall into the depths of darkness, serving in my cause, against your will…" Dartz said as he raised the dagger, ready to plunge it into Amy's heart.

Alister gasped and everything went slow motion from the moment he raised the dagger and thoughts started to run through Alister's head.

'Do I want her to die this way?'

'If I don't, how will I stop him?'

'Even if I stop him, how will I get that freak out of her body?'

'If I got him out, what will I tell her, will I take her soul?'

All these thoughts started to go through his head and before he could think of anything else he ran towards Amy, and pushed her down on the ground, making that Dartz missed his blow.

He heard Dartz growl as he kept Amy pinned to the ground. "What did you do that for! Explain yourself Alister!" Dartz yelled and Alister looked up at his angry face.

"I want to dual her and take her soul, I don't want you to do it, just evict Pipit from her body, I know you can." Alister said, vigor could be detected in his voice.

Dartz growled. "Very well, but I don't see her face on my gallery of souls you'll have to answer to me." Dartz said and Alister nodded.

Dartz walked to the struggling Amy and pulled out some sort of staff and pointed it to her and then a streaming white light came out of Amy and went into the staff.

"It's done." Dartz said and Alister was confused, but decided he'd rather not ask what he just did. "Okay." Alister said, not trying to sound over-excited, even if he was.

Dartz looked down at Alister, who was holding her down on the ground, even if she was unconscious. "She should wake up in a couple of hours, then you take her soul, is that clear?" Dartz asked and Alister nodded hesitantly.

"Yes Master Dartz." Alister said and Dartz smiled and then somehow disappeared, Alister looked on in amazement. "I've got to ask him how he does that." He whispered and then looked down at Amy.

"But first… I got to figure out… Do I take your soul like he requested, or do I ignore him, which is a foolish thing…" Alister said as he picked her up, he wouldn't leave her on the street.

He walked with her to his bike, but then realized it would be impossible to take her with him, she would surely fall of the bike, he could carry her to his house, but then he was almost sure his bike would get stolen.

Alister growled as he knew the only thing he could do was hang around until she woke up. "I can't believe I am doing this for you." He said, he didn't even know why he was doing it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with the guild if she got hurt because he left her here.

"I can't believe you're making me feel guilt." Alister said half disgusted with himself, he had always been a loner, and he thought he would be forever, but now that she came along, this stupid female he had known for less that 2 hours, and he already felt an attachment to her.

"How dumb am I? Feeling friendship for someone who had the same past as me, I am stupid." He hissed to himself, but even his little speech couldn't convince him to leave her here alone.

Alister growled as he looked down at her and then walked to the wall of a building and slid down it, as he still held her in his arms. "I need to have my mind read… " he said as he gently put her down next to him.

x.X.x

1 hours later

x.X.x

Alister was busy falling asleep, but he couldn't fall asleep here, he had tried to wake her up several times, but she refused.

"I am going to try this one more time then I'm going to throw you into cold water." Alister hissed as he pushed her. "Wake up!" He yelled and she moaned. "Go away…" She said in a sleepy voice and Alister growled, he at least got her to say something.

"Listen here you…" Alister was about to say something rude, but then decided against it. "Wake up." He said and then looked at his pocket and took out the doll.

"I have your lovely little doll with me, wake up or it is shark bait." Alister warned and he saw her eyes jerk open and she suddenly jumped him, he had never seen anyone wake up so fast, she had him pushed down on the ground, and he was too shocked to do anything about it.

"Where is it? If you touch that doll I am will kill you!" She yelled and Alister was now processing everything and smiled as he sat up, even if she tried to keep him down.

"Glad to see you're awake." Alister said as he gave the doll to her and she held it tightly.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?" She asked, looking extremely confused now that she was taking her surroundings in, good thing she hadn't noticed the blood on her clothes yet.

"Let me see… I was riding down the road and stopped for a moment, I heard you and turned around, you were different, I found out you were possessed, it's over now, so forget about it and no more questions." He said sternly and she looked at him oddly.

"But why are you still around?" She asked as she now put the doll away again and Alister yawned as he stood up. "I waited for you to wake up, but I will be going now." He said as he walked to his bike, he wanted to be gone before she saw the blood, he didn't want to be around when she saw that.

"Bye." Alister said and took off before she could say anything else.

Amy looked as he go. "That was weird…" She said to herself and began walking home, she didn't even notice the blood on her clothes…

x.X.x

N/A: Well Midnite, you asked for a longer chapter, and you got it! Well it is twice as long as a usual chapter, so be happy, even if it was probably a bunch of shit I wrote. :)

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Hollow Chapter 7 – Dream 

x.X.x

Alister was already home, he had showered and was already laying in his bed, but he was thinking now.

'If I don't get her soul, Dartz will be angry, and I'll end up on his wall of souls.' Alister thought and he still had to capture 5 souls, like Dartz asked him, but he was too tired, and if Dartz didn't except that, then screw him.

"Well that is tomorrow's problems, I can't dwell on that now." Alister said aloud and then closed his eyes, even if he was worried, he didn't want it to bother him now.

And with that he drifted of to sleep.

x.X.x

Amy was home now as well and she just put the light on.

She looked down on herself and opened her mouth and let out a scream that could easily break windows. "B..blood… why am I full of blood…?" She asked herself in shock. "What if I killed someone?" She asked herself and then shook her head, she didn't want to think about it.

"Calm down girl… it's not blood, it's ketchup… yeah… ketchup…" She told herself and breathed in deeply, and when she got a whiff of the 'ketchup' she gasped, that WAS blood, she could smell it.

"Oh god…" She said and then fell over, her door wasn't even locked.

x.X.x

Alister's dream

x.X.x

He was walking down some weird place, he didn't quite recognize it. "Where am I?" He asked himself and then he got his answer.

"_You're in my sanctuary…" Alister gasped, he knew that voice, it was Dartz. "Dartz, what do you want?" Alister asked, he was getting suspicious, and he didn't know it was a dream to begin with._

"_You never captured that girls soul for me." Dartz said and Alister growled. "I was too tired, I just wanted to sleep…hey…" Alister just realized it. "Why am I not in my bed, I don't remember standing up or anything." Alister said and he heard Dartz laugh._

"_That would be because I dragged you here, this is just a dream, but it's real actually…" He said and Alister was confused._

"_So you dragged me here to scold me for not getting her soul?" Alister asked and his master laughed again. "Yes, and I suggest you do… or your worse nightmare will happen… " Dartz said and Alister growled._

"_And what will that be?" Alister asked and Dartz laughed like a maniac._

"_You will loose everything you care for!" Dartz yelled and Alister began laughing. "I care for no one!" He yelled through laughter._

"_Not even your brother?" Dartz asked and Alister stopped laughing immediately. "You don't know where my brother is." Alister hissed angrily and Dartz smiled._

"_Don't I? I know exactly where he is, and he's alive, but if you don't get me those souls, then well, he'll be on my wall, followed by you." Dartz said and Alister growled._

"_You are a liar." He hissed and Dartz laughed again. "Hardly, I just need 5 more souls then leviathan can be released, then you are useless to me, so I can either gather you, your brother, that girl, Raphael and Valon's souls, or you can go collect hers and the other four will be of your choosing." Dartz said and Alister was about to say something rude when some type of screen just appeared out of nowhere._

"_Well, I think it's only fair that you see the victims one last time before I take them… well if you don't agree." Dartz said and the screen flashed on and it showed Valon, he was sleeping._

_Then it switched to Raphael who was sitting on the balcony, he was looking up at the stars._

_It switched to Amy and Alister saw she was passed out and he smiled, he knew she saw the blood and freaked._

"_And now for your brother…" Dartz said and Alister growled, but then the screen showed a boy that looked 18 sitting in a cell room. "This is your brother, still very much alive." Dartz said and Alister couldn't believe his eyes. "Mikey…" he said aloud, it was his brother, he could see it._

_Alister turned to Dartz. "Five souls, right? One being hers?" Alister asked, he wanted his brother back. "Yes…" Dartz said and then Alister spoke again. "But you have to promise that you'll give me my brother when I am done." He stated firmly and Dartz nodded._

"_Yes, of course… now go do it." Dartz said and then everything went black for Alister…_

_END OF DREAM._

x.X.x

Alister shot up in his bed. "I know that wasn't a dream…" he hissed as he got up and put on the same clothes again, and then took his dual disc and his cards and ran out of his house, he got in his bike and took of towards her house as he put on his sunglasses, he knew where her house was, he recognized it in his dream.

"I will get you back Mikey." Alister said as he sped down the street, he would do anything to get Mikey back…

x.X.x

Amy woke up when she heard a bike stop outside her house, she got up and looked outside the window. "How does he know where I live?" She asked herself as she stared at Alister and then saw him walking towards the front door.

Her eyes widened when she saw the dual disc and then she gasped. "I forgot to lock the door!" She yelled and she ran towards her front door, but just when she was about to lock it, Alister opened it…

"Um… hi…" Amy said as she didn't see a smile on his face. "Get your dual disc and cards." He said and she shook her head. "No way, forget it." She said and Alister smiled. "Why not? You have nothing to lose, Yugi has already been defeated.." Alister said, he knew that, he saw both the Pharaoh and Yugi's soul on the wall.

"You lie, I spoke to Yugi not to long ago!" She yelled and Alister smiled. "A dual only takes about 30 minutes…" He said, indicating it could've happened anytime after she had spoken to him…

She growled and lowered her head. "Fine… you want a dual, you'll get one." She said and then walked towards the table where she had taken it off.

**x.X.x**

**N/A: Yeah, yeah, it's short, I know, but I currently have 3 active stories that I'm trying to update every day.**

**Thanks a million for reviewing M1dn1te!**


End file.
